Announcement
by Reading-Bennie
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have big news to share with their family. But Hinata is worried about telling her father; how will he take this news?


"So, you guys, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Kiba stretched his feet out under the kotatsu, Akamaru's head resting in his lap. Shino, who'd been inspecting the plants near the window, moved to sit cross-legged next to Kiba, opposite Hinata and Naruto.

"Well, we uh…" Hinata trailed off, her hands shaking slightly. She looked to her husband, who smiled softly at her and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers and giving a reassuring squeeze. "I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations," Shino said, amidst Kiba's cheers. "We'd had our suspicions and it's nice to know that we were right."

"You… What?" Hinata asked. "What do you mean 'suspicions?' How could you have possibly… What?"

"We just knew. Why? Because my beetles were picking up your subtle hormone changes and the likes of your extra trips to the clinic." Shino calmly stated.

"Yeah, and it's not just that really." Kiba started up. "I mean, besides your scent being a little different, the rate that you two are always doing it… Hell, I'm just shocked you didn't get pregnant earlier!"

"KIBA, WHAT THE HELL!" "Kiba! Don't say things like that!" Kiba couldn't help but laugh at the bright red faces of the young Uzumakis.

"All joking aside, guys, this is amazing news. I'm really happy for you. Akamaru too." Kiba reached over and gave his teammate, his sister, a pat on the shoulder.

"I too am very happy for the both of you. Why? Because I know that you will be amazing parents." Shino bowed his head.

"Aww, thanks guys. Don't get too mushy though, you'll make Hinata cry!" Naruto pulled her into his side. Hinata gave a small sniff.

"It means so much for you to say that." Hinata smiled brightly. "We ask one thing: please don't say anything about this. We've only just started to tell people. Family comes first, so that's why you get to know now."

"Don't worry about a thing. We'll keep this between us for now." The young Inuzuka jabbed a thumb towards his chest, his grin nearly splitting his cheeks. "You can bet that this kiddo is going to have the best uncles in the whole world."

* * *

"Shino, Kiba!" Hinata rounded the corner from the bakery to find her teammates. "What are you doing here? I thought you were training?"

"Why are we here? Because Naruto asked us to keep an eye on you while he was away." Shino replied reaching to take her bag. "Let me carry that for you."

"No, no. You don't have to do that, I'm fine. Wait, have you been following me this whole week?" Kiba nodded. Hinata rolled her eyes and laughed, patting Akamaru's muzzle with her free hand. "Really, you didn't have to follow me; Naruto's just being silly."

"Yeah, well, he asked." Kiba swung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a side hug. "And besides, we'd have kept an eye on you anyways. And we know that you'll share a cinnamon roll with us."

"Kiba!" Hinata pulled away and faced her brothers. "Alright, alright. You can have one, to share. The rest are for Kurenai and Mirai."

"Huh, you're going to visit Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba reached into the bag and grabbed a warm, gooey roll. His ears perked up at the mention of his teacher's name and his expression begging to come along.

"Ah, yes. But, uh, I was hoping that I could go by myself... if you don't mind…" She blushed and looked into their eyes.

"Oh! Yeah! Sure, how about you text us when you're done there and we'll walk you home?" He ripped off a small chunk of the cinnamon roll and handed it to Shino, stuffing the remainder into his mouth.

"Have a good time; tell Kurenai we say hello." Shino and Kiba waved goodbye and left her to the short walk to Kurenai's apartment.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kurenai smoothed Mirai's hair from her face as the little girl indulged in the sticky, sweet treat.

"Well…" Hinata looked down at her lap, fingers twisting in the soft material of her skirt. "I'm, that is to say Naruto and I, we… We're going to have a baby."

"Oh, I just knew it!" Kurenai reached and pulled Hinata to her side. "Call it a mother's intuition. Congratulations, my dear."

At that Hinata let out a small sob, big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hinata! What's wrong?"

"I'm just… I'm scared…" She whispered, wiping at the tears on her face.

"About what?"

"Everything!" Hinata gasped. She spoke faster, her pitch and volume rising. "I can't… I mean, I was so young when my mother was pregnant with Hanabi and I didn't understand anything… And I didn't have anyone to learn from and I don't know!"

"But that's what you have me for." Kurenai said calmly. She rubbed the young woman's shoulders as she caught her breath. "Why else would you have come to talk to me?"

"I'm just terrified. What if I can't do this?"

"I thought you had more confidence than that. Hinata, you will be a fine mother. It's in your nature. And it's perfectly fine for you to be afraid right now. I was afraid. You're going to experience a multitude of new things at a very fast pace."

"Will I really be a good mother?"

"Of course. Look at how you are with Mirai. I wouldn't have let you do so much with her care if I didn't think you could handle the job. Not to mention, you were always motherly towards Kiba and Shino, and well, you're husband is often times like a small child himself…" Kurenai let out a soft chuckle. "You are going to be just fine. And Hinata, you aren't alone in this. You have Naruto to help you."

"Thank you, Kurenai." Hinata reached and gave her mentor a hug.

They sat and spoke for a while longer, Hinata absorbing all the advice Kurenai had to share about handling pregnancy. Eventually Hinata had to leave, needing to run a few more errands to prepare for Naruto's return.

"Oh, Hinata, have you told your father that you're pregnant yet?"

"Um… no. I haven't yet…" Hinata looked down at her feet.

"How far along are you?"

"J-just over 16 weeks."

"You'll be showing soon. You might want to hurry up and tell him." Kurenai hummed lightly. "Why don't you go talk to Neji? Maybe invite your father to come with?"

Hinata nodded and waved goodbye.

She texted Kiba and Shino that she was heading to the market to finish running errands. As she made her way through the streets she thought about Kurenai's suggestion.

Naruto would be back from his mission tomorrow. She'd wait until then to talk to her father; she needed his support during this time.

* * *

The flower shop was cheery and warm, the air heavy with the scent of flowers when she and Naruto walked through its doors. Hinata gave his hand a squeeze as she pulled away to find Ino, nodding at his silent request to check out the new selection of seeds and pre-potted plants.

The young Yamanaka heiress was near the back of the shop, humming softly as she worked on the day's orders. Hinata watched as she moved with astounding grace, despite being almost seven months pregnant. Pregnancy was good to Ino. She positively glowed and Hinata could only hope that her own pregnancy would treat her as well.

"Hinata. Hinata!" Hinata jumped as Ino's voice rang in her ears. "Hey, are you alright? I've been talking to you for like five minutes; you were just staring off into space… You feeling sick to your stomach?"

"Um… what?" Hinata looked down to see her hands subtly cradling the small bump that was beginning to form. "Oh… uh, no?"

"Hinata, are you pregna- Oh my god! You're pregnant!" Ino threw her arms around Hinata and pulled her in as close as her belly would allow. "I can't believe it! Our babies will be classmates and they'll get to be best friends like us!"

"Ino, Ino!" Hinata stepped back a little. "Ino. Please, please keep this quiet. Please."

"Promise." Ino could see the anxiety in her friend's eyes. "What flowers were you thinking about getting today?" She changed the subject, taking Hinata's hand and pulling her towards the stems.

* * *

The bouquet that Ino had put together was beautiful. Hinata lightly fingered the petals as the flowers rested in the vase, watered by her canteen. Bright sunflowers, Neji's favorite, surrounded by daisies and chrysanthemums ("because they mean that there is a new baby in November" Ino had chirped).

"Hey, he's here." Naruto knelt down beside her and pressed his lips to her temple. Naruto pointed to a spot, far enough away to allow her privacy, but close enough to offer her comfort. "I'll be just over there."

He stood and helped her to her feet. She continued to face forward as she heard the brief exchange between Naruto and her father. Hiashi came to a stop at her side and Hinata felt her palms sweat as she mimicked her father and placed her hands together. They stood in silence, heads bowed.

A few minutes passed and the Hyūga pair lifted their heads. Hinata turned to her father and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for joining me today, father." She kept her voice as even as possible. "I just came by to let Neji know how things are and thought perhaps you'd like to join…"

"Of course. It has been some time since I last visited my nephew." Hiashi gestured to the flowers. "Did you bring those? Or was it perhaps the weapons girl; she was rather fond of your cousin."

"I did bring them…. Father… I-well, there's something I need to say…" Hinata twisted her fingers together. "I wanted you here because I wanted Neji to hear this as well. N-Naruto and I are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant." The words came tumbling out of her mouth, a garbled mess.

Hinata waited with baited breath for her father's response.

"I guessed as much." Hiashi looked at his daughter with kind, soft eyes. Something that Hinata was still getting used to.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a glow about you. The way you carry yourself." Hiashi moved his hands to behind his back. "You're mother looked the same way when she was pregnant with you and your sister. Just radiant. Confident. Beautiful."

"Father…"

"You're so grown up." Hinata could see tears forming in her father's eyes as he looked up and away from her. "I've missed so much. So much of your life. So please, let me be a part of my grandchild's life."

"Oh, father!" Hinata rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Hiashi. He slowly moved his arms to embrace his daughter. They sat a few moments before Hiashi broke away. He looked excited, happy, expressions and attitudes that Hinata had not seen since her mother was alive.

"Come! We must tell Hanabi. And the rest of the clan." Hiashi gestured for Naruto to join them as they bowed one last time before Neji's grave and retreated from the cemetery. "Naruto, I offer my congratulations to you. I know that you will give it your all to protect my daughter during this delicate time, and please know that I offer up the help of our clan. She will be safe wherever she goes. And she will receive the finest medical care."

"Actually Hiashi-sama," Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Granny Tsuna- Uh, I mean Lady Tsunade has offered to act as uh-um…"

"Lady Tsunade has asked if she could act as our primary. She is Naruto's surrogate grandmother…"

"Ah yes. No that is perfectly fine, though Hinata, I would like if there was a Hyūga medic present." Hiashi gripped her shoulder.

"Oh of course, father!" Hinata wrapped her arm around Naruto's waist as the three of them made their way to the Hyūga compound. She smiled, internally sighing at how easy it had been to tell her father. Why she had been so nervous, she couldn't recall as she giggled at Naruto and her father's dialogue.

She looked over her shoulder at Neji's grave. The sunflowers seemed to wave to her with their bright faces. She turned her gaze towards to the sky. _Thank you, Neji. You really helped to bring our family together. And thank you for giving me the courage to face my father alone. I'll visit again soon._


End file.
